ALFA
by ryomahellsing
Summary: edward , es un poderoso lobo alfa, su familia sufre un atentado y logra escapar con algunos miembros y lobeznos, tendra que reunir aliados y casarse con una alfa para continuar el linaje de su familia y que el consejo lo tome en cuenta para recuperar su territorio, que pinta bella en todo esto ?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

ya saben los personajes no me pertenencen. Pero la historia es de mi autoria.

 _CURSIVA PARA PENSAMIENTOS_

 _ **NEGRITA ES PARA NARRADOR.**_

 _Sin mas por el momento disfruten del capi, recuerden que no tengo beta asi que disculpen las faltas de ortografía y todo lo demás mal que encuentren, háganme saber si quieren que la continue._

 _ **Edward es un poderoso lobo alfa, que esta a cargo de una pequeña manada, su manada es el resultado de un ataque efectuado a su familia y apenas pudo escapar con algunos miembros y lobeznos, ahora tendrá que recuperar el control de la región y de paso conseguir una esposa para que los patriarcas de las otras manadas lo apoyen en su objetivo. Cual será el papel de bella en esta historia ¿?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es original, ya saben no tengo beta asi que si algo esta mal porfavor díganme

 **Edward cullen es el primogénito de carslile cullen, patriarca y jefe de la manada de forks, como heredero Edward debe casarse pronto a sus 30 años aun no encuentra a la hembra alfa con la cual asegurar su linaje , sabe perfectamente que puede y debe tener varias hembras para seguir con la progerie pero es forzoso tener a su primogénito con una alfa , lamentablemente un dia de diciembre su pueblo fue atacado por una manada de exiliados, tratando de arrebatarles el poder.**

Carlile- ¡edward debes llevarte a tus hombres de confianza y sacar a los lobeznos de aquí!

Carlile- yo los detendré , es tu turno ahora, reina con justicia, proteje a tu gente!

Carlile- encuentra al traidor!

Edward- lo hare padre, protejere nuestro linaje y a nuestra gente, vámonos!

 **Aun hoy después de 3 años Edward recordaba vívidamente esa fatídica noche, cuando su vida cambio.**

Emmet-¡ Edward! en que carajos piensas que me ignoras desde que llegue, hay mucho trabajo que hacer en la finca y tu pensando en no se que .

EDWARD- recordaba las palabras de mi padre emmet, hoy hace 3 años nos traicionaron y nos obligaron a abandonar nuestro hogar.

Emmet- sabes que encontraremos al traidor , es solo cuestión de tiempo , era de eso mismo de lo que te estaba hablando cuando decidiste ignorarme, nuestro informante paul dijo que una pista lo llevo directo al clan swan , pero que no pudo seguir investigando por que son muy recelosos con los extraños, igual si tu vas y con el respeto que le tenían a tu padre puedas averiguar algo mas, y de paso buscar esposa , los ancianos empiezan a preguntar otra vez y bueno, el linaje debe continuar.

Edward- lo se, lo se , carajo llevo escuchando eso desde que naci , pero ahora mismo no quiero una esposa o varias como dictan las reglas, quiero averiguar primero quien fue el maldito traidor , y después buscare una alfa para que me de a mi primogénito y recuperar el poder y nuestras tierras.

Jasper- Edward es hora, los lobeznos te esperan en el bosque para que les enseñes a cazar.

Edward- vamos , estoy tan tenso que estirar las patas por un rato , será relajante.

 **Reviews? Díganme que les parece, los swan tendrán algo que ver ¿?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

 _Cursiva para pensamientos._

 _ **Negrita para narrador.**_

 _Edward- ¡chicos! Formense !, necesitan empezar a prepararse, deben estar listos para defender a su gente, a sus hembras. Empezemos con la lección de hoy._

 _Edward- ¡emmet! Te toca hacerla de gacela. Emmet- pero que! Edward debes de estar bromeando, no puede ser en serio. – esto es humillante._

 _ **MIENTRAS POR DETRÁS DE ELLOS LOS NIÑOS REIAN EN VOZ BAJA, -POBRE EMMET MIRA QUE UNA GACELA,-JAJAJAJA SE VE TAN LINDA,- SHHH NOS VA A ESCUCHAR Y SE ARMARA UNA BUENA.**_

 _Edward- anda transformate ya y deja de estar de quejica, cachorros atentos, emmet se esconderá en el bosque fingirá pastar y ustedes en manada lo carazan pueden morderlo pero no demasiado_

 _Emmet- desgraciado , estos mocosos me descuartizaran , rayos siempre me toca el peor trabajo, me debes unas cervezas, ¡para esta noche ¡!_

 _Edward-ya gacela transformate que la manada espera, chicos estare vigilando todo desde la distancia y veremos cuales son los puntos fuertes de cada uno, de acuerdo._

 _Chicos- ¡si alfa!_

 _Edward- transfórmense, controlen su mente, recuerden como alfa puedo escuchar sus pensamientos, ¡listos!, en 3 2 1, ¡vayan!_

 _ **Los chicos empezaron con el entrenamiento mientras Edward transformado en lobomiraba el ejercicio, emmet estaba sufriendo para escapar de pequeña manda, los chicos eran fuertes tanto física como mentalmente, iban por buen camino,de pronto Edward empezó a captar el olor de una loba, eso era extraño no había otra manda cerca y por supuesto no había lobas en la suya, pero lo mas extraño es que iba sola. Que hacia una loba sola y en sus tierras.**_

 _ **Por medio de la comunicación mental le dijo a la manada que iria a investigar, le dijo a emmet que se llevara a los chicos y que no bajaran la guardia quizá era una trampa.**_

 _EDWARD-¡PERO QUE ¡!. Mierda es una alfa, que hace una alfa sola?_

 _ **Edward empezó a correr en dirección a ella, tratando de alcanzarla, mientras mas se acercaba mas distinguia el color de su pelaje.**_

 _EDWARD-Tiene que ser una puta broma! , que carajo hace una swan en mi territorio._

 _ **Mientras la loba seguía corriendo sin rumbo y concentrada en escapar, ni siquiera noto que la seguían y mucho menos que Edward estaba a punto de morderle la pata para detenerla, cuando capto el delicioso aroma de un alfa, ya era demasiado tarde, Edward le había mordido la pata trasera lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarla, y ella estuvo a punto de caer pero, se recupero y se paro en seco.**_

 _ **LOBA-**_ _¡ que carajos te pasa estúpido!_

 _Edward-¡ y tu que mierda haces en mi territorio! Corriendo como si el diablo te siguiera, no se si lo notaste pero nadie te sigue._

 _Loba-vengo a buscar al clan cullen, supongo que eres el alfa Edward._

 _Edward- y supongo que eres la alfa del clan swan tu color de pelaje te delata, lárgate no tienes nada que hacer aquí._

 _Loba-Edward, necesito que me escuches, la guerra se aproxima el clan vulturi me quiere obligar a casarme con su hijo aro, para que mi manada responda ante ellos, y tu eres el único alfa lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarme a enfrentarlos, VENGO A PEDIRTE QUE TE CASES CONMIGO._

 _Edward-pero que mierda estas diciendo!_

 _ **Continuara….. ya saben dejen reviews.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

 _Cursiva- pensamientos_

 _ **NEGRITA- NARRADOR**_

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**

Edward- ¡pero que mierda estas diciendo swan! , estas loca!.

Loba- tienes que escucharme Edward, tu eres el único que puede ayudar a mi clan, tu linaje es tan poderoso como el mío juntos podremos hacerle frente al clan vulturi , se lo que le paso a tu familia y si aceptas ayudarme, prometo que tendrás todo el apoyo de mi gente para recuperar tus tierras.

Edward- Tu familia traiciono la alianza que había entre clanes, no quiero tener nada que ver con los swan , quiero que te vayas.

Loba-Nadie de mi clan se atrevería a traicionarlos esta alianza llevaba siglos intacta , de ¿ donde sacas que fuimos nosotros ?, mira no tengo mas tiempo, habla con el consejo de tu clan, necesito una respuesta a mas tardar en 1 semana. Por cierto soy isabella swan.

Edward- se quien eres, ahora vete.

 **Cuando Edward regreso con su manada, noto que todos estaban tensos y ansiosos por la extraña que invadió su territorio. Los pocos miembros del consejo que aun quedaban con vida, ya lo estaban esperando en el salón.**

Edward-Miembros del consejo, como ya deben de saber la alfa del clan swan vino a proponerme matrimonio, para hacerle frente al clan vulturi, por obvias razones yo me negué, quiero saber que tienes que decir, ella me dio una semana para darle una respuesta definitiva.

Amun- Edward tu sabes que los swan estuvieron implicados en el ataque en el que perdimos las tierras, no entiendo cual es tu duda la respuesta definitiva es ¡NO!.

Eleazar- amun piensa las cosas , no estamos seguros de cuanto tuvieron que ver los swan en el ataque, y si realmente fueron ellos o solo los inculparon, esta alianza podría ayudarnos a recuperar las tierras.

Emmet- pues esa hembra no olía nada mal he- jajajajaja- yo creo que nuestro linaje estaría mas que bien en el vientre de ella.

Edward- cállate emmet- no digas tonterías- jamás pondría mi linaje en manos de los swan.

Por su culpa estamos aquí, tratando de sobrevivir con lo que tenemos.

Eleazar- ahora tu eres nuestro líder Edward, pero piensa que tu padre pondría el futuro del clan antes que el orgullo o una venganza, piénsalo aun tienes tiempo, no tienes que procrear con ella, solo estarías casado el tiempo necesario para recuperar nuestras tierras, ya después te divorcias y consigues una esposa de tu elección.

Amun- bueno ya que lo pones así Eleazar, podríamos recuperar nuestras tierras y de paso averiguar que tanto tuvieron que ver los swan en nuestra desgracia y quien fue el soplón, como líder de la manada podrás ejecutar al traidor y a toda su prole Edward.

Edward- ummm tienen razón no suena nada mal, quiero mi venganza a toda costa, y si tengo que casarme con el enemigo lo hare, es mi deber.

 **Después de la resolución cada uno se fue por su lado.**

 _Edward recordaba el aroma de bella, a tierra fresca y Fresias , la vio desnuda y diablos si que era hermosa, se excitaba solo de recordarla, era un lobo y después de todo también era hombre, quizá hasta podría disfrutar de su cuerpo mientras durara su matrimonio._

 _ **Con esos pensamientos Edward se fue a dormir .**_

 _ **A la mañana siguiente.**_

Edward – buen dia manada, tengo que comunicarles que ayer, vino la alfa del clan swan y me pidió matrimonio, se lo que estarán pensando , que ellos son los enemigos, y debería de haberla matado, pero entiendan , esta alianza nos ayudara a recuperar nuestras tierras y encima averiguaremos quien fue el maldito traidor, ahora mismo salgo para las tierras de los swan es un viaje largo, estaré fuera un par de días como mínimo.

Edward- emmet vendrás conmigo, los demás se quedaran a proteger a los lobeznos , nadie sale a cazar hasta que regrese, todos vayan a cazar antes de que me vaya, andando.

 **Cuando todos estuvieron de regreso con provisiones suficientes, Edward partió rumbo al norte hacia las tierras swan, con emmet a su lado, era un viaje de día y medio , y se preguntó cómo fue que isabella viajo sola y sin protección, los carroñeros la pudieron haber atrapado.**

Edward- emmet antes de llegar con los swan , necesito sacar el estrés de mi sistema, vamos a mi despedida de soltero, vamos a beber y a follar.

Emmet- Edward sabes que es lo que mas me gusta hacer en este mundo , pero isabella , podrá oler que follaste con otra.

Edward- no me interesa , ella tiene que saber que necesito follar y que si ella no me lo dara, hay muchas hembras que si.

Emmet- es tu decisión hermano entonces , vamos a mistic falls.

 **Despues de un viaje sin descanso de 4 horas, Edward y emmet llegaron al pueblo de mistic falls, conocen muy bien al clan Salvatore, y si alguien sabia como divertirse esos eran los hermanos Salvatore.**

Damon- Edward, emmet, me sorprendió saber de su visita, díganme que hacen aquí amigos.

Estefan- Damon no seas grosero, deja que nuestros amigos se duchen y se pongan cómodos y luego, los interrogas.

Damon- ahh ya que hermanito, anden chicos dúchense y nos vemos en el salón.

Edward- gracias Damon créeme vengo con una propuesta que no rechazaras.

Damon- amigo mío si buscas diversión has venido al pueblo indicado, pero si no, habla con el aburrido de mi hermano, pero ya hablaremos de eso después.

 **El clan Salvatore estaba conformado por vampiros, pero ellos tenían una especie de tregua con los clanes de lobos cercanos, ellos no mataban humanos y los lobos los dejaban tranquilos.**

 **Cuando Edward se convirtió en alfa , fue a conocerlos y aunque al principio estaba receloso de pactar con vampiros , descubrió que aparte de que no eran tan malos como se decía, sabían como divertirse y de ahí nació una extraña amistad entre sus clanes.**

 **Después de un par de horas Edward y emmet bajaron ya listos para explicarles su plan a Damon y a Estefan.**

Edward- Damon amigo necesito que organices una fiesta, y quiero a muchas hembras dispuestas.

Damon- amigo esperaba que pidieras algo así, pero dime que estamos festejando.

Edward- que me caso con nada mas y nada menos que con ¿isabella swan!.

Estefan- ¡pero que mierda dices Edward!, sabes que se dice que ellos traicionaron a tu familia y que por eso los vulturi los masacraron verdad.

Edward- isabella fue a pedirme matrimonio, porque marco la quiere casar con su hijo aro , y quiere a mi linaje de su parte para evitarlo, y yo con su ejército puedo recuperar mis tierras y de paso descubrir al traidor.

Damon- amigo mío, no se diga más, festejaremos tu despedida de soltero como se debe.

Estefan- diablos , esto se saldrá de control.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **HEY DIGANME LES GUSTARIA QUE EDWARD TUVIERA UNA CLASE HAREM, O QUISA QUE BELLA NO SEA LA UNICA MUJER A LA QUE QUIERA, ESTOY A LA ESPERA DE LO QUE PIENSEN, LAMENOT LAS FALTAS, JURO QUE MEJORARE AAHH Y POR CIERTO SUFRO DE ALGO QUE SE LLAMA DISLEXIA ASI QUE ME SUELO COMER ALGUNAS LETRAS O CAMBIAR PALABRAS. Xd**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**

 **NEGRITA - NARRADOR**

 _ **CURSIVA- PENSAMIENTOS**_

Damon – Edward amigo, acompáñame al sótano a sacar mis mejores botellas, será la despedida del siglo, claro claro aunque sea solo una fachada ¿no ?

Damon- vamos hombre, y es que isabella swan es un pecado andando.

Edward- emmet ve con Stefan al pueblo a invitar a las chicas, y comprar todo lo que falta.

Emmet- seguro viejo, traeré a las mejores, mis bolas están tan cargadas que explotaran solo de ver chicas.

Damon- jajajajajaja, seguro que recuerdas donde se mete, o ya cambiaron tus gustos y te gusta ahora por el lado obscuro, jajajajajaja.

Emmet- cabron quieres que te enseñe por donde la meto?

Stefan – ya niños niños dejen de jugar, vamos emmet, hay mucho que hacer acaban de llegar unas chicas de la ciudad, que están buenísimas, y les encanta la fiesta así que seguro vendrán y hay una para cada uno, 2 son lobas y 2 son brujas.

Damon- hermanito siempre tan aburrido, a quien le importa si son ghouls o hadas, mientras estén buenas, la cosa es divertirse o no querido mariposon , jajajajaja.

Damon- emmet para Reyna gay, jajajajajaja.

Emmet- ahora si engreído, te enseñare lo mariposon que soy, jajajajaja, ven Damon besame, muack, muack, no huyas cobarde jajajajajaja.

 **Mientras emmet corria detrás de Damon intentando darle un beso, Damon tenía una cara de espanto digna de fotografiar, Stefan y Edward, reian a carcajadas viendo a ese par jugar como niños.**

Edward- extraño esto Stefan, que mi clan sea feliz, tengan su lugar, festejen, que crien a sus lobeznos, que tengan un hogar, por eso me caso para que mi clan recupere lo que por derecho es nuestro y vuelvan a ser felices.

Stefan- lo entiendo Edward, y hablando de ser feliz, últimamente ha estado muy tranquilo y eso me hace tener un mal presentimiento, quizá sea por la unión que los vulturi quieren forzar con los swan, pero no lo es todo es muy extraño haces un par de semanas, aun estábamos tratando de echar de aquí a los carroñeros y ahora de repente ya no hay carroñeros .

Edward- no lo había notado, pero tienes razón, ahora que lo pienso swan fue a verme e iba sola, también por mis tierras había carroñeros tratando de quitarnos lo poco que tenemos y de repente dejaron de aparecer, es como si se los huberia tragado la tierra, por eso cuando swan fue no le paso nada.

Stefan- también note que llevan encima un olor muy extraño, digo los lobos apestan, sin ofender amigo, pero es fácil diferenciar sus aromas y el clan al que pertenecen, pero estos carroñeros tenían un aroma extraño no pude identificar de que clan eran.

Edward- si lo note, pero no le di importancia hasta ahora pensé que quizá eran exiliados, pero hasta ellos guardan un poco el aroma de su clan, tendremos que investigar que quieren y por qué nos merodeaban.

 **La charla fue cortada justó en ese momento porque un Damon asustado salto sobre los brazos de su hermano tratando de evitar que emmet lo alcanzara.**

Emmet- besame, querido si acepto.

Damon- atrás satanas, ¡hermano por favor .!

Stefan- ya niños, vámonos emmet es hora de empezar con la organización de la despedida de Damon.

 **Emmet y Stefan se fueron rumbo al pueblo, dejando a Damon y a Edward en la mansión.**

Damon- ufff menos mal hermano, pensé que ese mariposon me violaría Xd

Edward- y mira que ya hace un par de meses que no tocamos a un hembra, asi que no lo dudo, jajajajajaj.

Damon- jajajajajaja, anda vamos, antes de que regresen hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Edward- te sigo.

 **Damon guio a Edward hacia el sótano de su mansión, aunque más bien eran una serie de túneles, con celdas y todos en diferentes direcciones, los hermanos Salvatore, tenían una pequeña ciudad en el sótano de su mansión, Edward siguió a Damon a un túnel hasta que al final de este había una puerta con una especie de inscripción alrededor del marco de la puerta.**

Damon- Edward, tienes que usar esta pulsera para poder entrar a esta habitación, conservala .

Edward- debes estar de broma no ?, porque tendrías un cuarto lleno de hechizos debajo de tu mansión, ¿es acaso el cuarto del señor gray? y no quieres que Stefan lo sepan? jajajajaja.

Damon- hermano, todo lo que necesito para jugar con las chicas esta justo dentro de mi pantalón, este cuarto lo tuvimos que hechizar, para proteger la información que estamos reuniendo, aun es poca, pero nos empieza dar una idea, de que es lo que traman los vulturi.

Edward- Stefan me conto lo que pasa con los carroñeros, pero no entiendo por qué tienen que proteger esta habitación.

Damon- recuerdas las 4 chicas que menciono Stefan, acaban de llegar al pueblo.

Edward- sí que tiene ellas que ver aquí.

Damon- bueno pues 2 de ellas son lobas del clan Gilbert, y llegaron pidiendo protección y usando la misma poción que esconde el aroma de los carroñeros, y las brujas son bennet, entiendes son de uno de los clanes de brujas más poderosas del mundo.

Edward- sí, pero, a donde quieres llegar con esto, no entiendo.

Damon- bueno, cuando las lobas llegaron, nos dijeron que huían de su clan por que los vulturi obligaron a su alfa a servirle y tomaron al hijo menor Jeremy como rehén y ellas lograron escapar, vinieron a nosotros porque nunca las buscarían con vampiros.

Damon- llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que los carroñeros empezaron a merodear los caminos y los bosques, imaginamos que, buscándolas, ¿pero por que buscarían a un par de lobas que dicen ser sirvientas?, somos viejos vampiros amigo y por supuesto no nos comimos su historia, una de las chicas se llama elena y pensamos que a la que buscan es a ella, porque carga un collar que solo los Gilbert pueden usar.

Damon- Mi ex novia es muy amiga de una bruja llamada Bonnie bennet,y a ella la mandamos llamar para averiguar sobre las hierbas que esconden el aroma y para que nos ayudara a proteger este cuarto, creemos que elena es Alfa en el clan Gilbert pero , su padre aún no ha dejado el trono y ahora con esto que paso en su clan , ella vino a buscar alianza y protección , se está haciendo muy amiga de las bennet, quizá a ellas les cuente la verdad, Stefan y yo encontramos un grimorio, y en él dice que la Sangre de los Gilbert es peligrosa .

Damon- el por qué es peligrosa, es algo que Bonnie aun no quiere revelar, dice que, si el secreto se sabe o algún enemigo se entera, realmente nos ira mal.

Edward- cabronazos y cuando pensaban decirme esto, los Gilbert eran de los aliados más leales a mi padre, nunca los conocí , cuando casi nos aniquilan me extraño que los Gilbert no respondieran al llamado de mi padre , tengo que hablar con esa chica, elena , tengo que saber, que es ella de los gilbert, porque tiene ese collar, y lo principal por que abandonaron a mi padre.

Damon – pues mucha suerte intentando sacarle algo, es más terca que una mula, y amigo mio es peligrosa.

CONTINUARA….

EHH CHICAS, QUE LES PARECIO TRATE DE DARLE EN ESTE CAPITULO UN ARCO, POR QUE TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES TENDRAN UN POR QUE , LES GUSTARIA QUE EDWARD TUVIERA ALGO CON ELENA O QUE SOLO SEA BELLA ¿?, QUIEREN QUE DAMON Y STEFAN SIGAN EN LA HISTORIA O PREFIEREN QUE SEAN SOLO LOS REVIEW, GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aquí una continuación de la historia**

 **Espero les guste….**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si.**

 **Negrita :narrador**

 _ **Cursiva: pensamientos**_

 **Después de esa charla extraña Damon fue a buscar a las chicas junto a emmet y aunque Damon en broma intentaba besar a emmet lograron llegar al grill , el bar mas famoso y regentado de mistic falls, entonces empezaron a invitar gente y chicas y en su mayoría a la fiesta que darían y principalmente a las chicas nuevas.**

Damon- hola preciosas, vengo a invitarlas a la mejor fiesta que ha dado mistic falls en décadas.

Elena- asi que Damon Salvatore viene a invitarnos interesante…

Caroline- claro que iremos verdad , chicas ?

Bonnie- no lo se , tengo que estudiar….

Caroline- vamos chicas no podemos dejar esperando a un bom bom como Damon, cierto?

Damon- cierto, a las 8 las espero, con la promesa de que jamas olvidaran esta fiesta.

 **Bonnie temia que algo pasara o quizá presentia algo , pero como sus amigas aceptaron ir quizá, exageraba, hacia falta pasar un buen rato después de todo lo que habían pasado.**

 **Cuando Damon se fue del bar las chicas siguieron conversando.**

Elena- seria bueno ir , digo ellos nos han protegido y nos aceptaron casi sin preguntar nada, asi que ¡yo me apunto! Que dices caroline?

Caroline- ¡ yo igual, muero por estrenar las prendas que acabo de comprar, están monísimas!

Bonnie- no lo se chicas presiento algo, se que algo ocultan, deberíamos preguntarle a katerine.

Katerine- que hablaban de mi ¿?.

Bonnie- y hablando de la reyna de roma, kat los Salvatore nos invitaron a una fiesta pero…

Katerine- pero que bon , hay que ir seguro será la gran fiesta que este pueblo aburrido esperaba.

 **Bonnie se quedo pensativa, a ella algo le olia mal y no era el olor a borrachos que destilaba el bar.**

Bonnie- esta bien , como quieran, pero a la primera que vea algo raro me largo, y ustedes deberían hacerlo también.

Las chicas- siii mama Bonnie lo haremos ¡!

 **Mientras tanto de vuelta en la mansión.**

Emmet- chicos ya esta listo , vendrán las chicas mas ardientes de mistic falls.

Damon- y los chicos emmet ( haciendo una mueca sugerente con las cejas).

Emmet- iught eres asqueroso.

Damon- también te quiero chico, muack.

Edward- jajajajajajaja

Stefan- jajajajajaja

Emmet- no es gracioso , Edward tu sabes para que lado bateo amigo, vamos ayúdame.

Edward- amigo ya casi estas en la edad rara dicen que después de cierta edad cambiamos de bando , jajajajja

Emmet, no es gracioso amigo, si aun no me caso es por que no he encontrado a la hembra indicada, no por otra cosa.

Edward- eso dices.

Damon y Stefan- jajajajajajajaja.

Damon- eso dicen todos.

Stefan- ya déjalo Damon- chicos es hora de alistar todo para la fiesta.

Edward- cierto, vamos a preparar todo.

Damon- vayan y descansen nosotros nos encargamos- no san Stefan.

Stefan- si libertino nosotros lo tenemos controlado.

 **Mientras Edward y emmet se refrescaban y deansaban en susu habitaciones Stefan y Damon , preparaban todo, dando las 7:30**

Edward- ya estamos listos chicos, emmet saca tu consolador.

Damon- jajajajajaja no que no tronabas pistolita.

Emmet- Edward calla!, sabes que no es cierto hermano, por favor! Como puedes dudar de mi virilidad.

Edward- te he visto mirarme raro cuando me transformo se que la tengo grande, pero vamos tu sabes que no eres mi tipo.

Stefan- jajajajajaja, asi que la quieres de tu alfa.

Emmet- ¡ por supuesto que no ¡ hermano un centímetro mas no hace mucha diferencia .

Edward- eso no dicen las chicas.

Emmet- (bufa)

Damon- yo estoy de acuerdo con Edward, no Stefan, jajajaja.

Stefan- nadie se ha quejado.

Damon- lo harán cuando me prueben.

 **En eso tocan la puerta,los primeros invitados han llegado**

Edward- ya basta de chorradas, es hora de la verdadera diversión

Edward- emmet nada de joterias no me dejes en ridículo.

Emmet- vamos hermano! 

**Damon va a brir la puerta y nunca imagino quienes serian las primeras chicas en llegar.**

Damon- valla, valla si son las protegidas, listas para la verdadera diversión .

Elena- gracias por invitarnos chicos, ahora Damon dejamo pasar, o tengo que esperar invitacion.

Damon- para nada, pasen , pasen.

Stefan-bienvenidas chicas, que les ofrezco de tomar.

Caroline- mejor primero presentanos Stefan, quienes son tus guapos invitados.

Emmet- yo soy emmet y pertenezco al clan cullen, un placer.

 **Y cuando Edward se acerco a la puerta se quedo prendado de una morocha,que diablos le parecio una de las mujeres mas hermosas que había visto en su vida.**

 **Y la morocha no se quedo atrás, le parecio el hombre mas bello que había visto en su vida y mira que Damon era bastante hermoso.**

Edward- yo soy Edward cullen alfa.

Elena- gil…., solo elena.

 **Asi ella hubiera dicho el nombre de su peor enemigo, Edward estaba prendado, del aroma que desprendia a bosque y no sabia como pero olia a casa a tranquilidad, como si fuera correcto estar con ella.**


End file.
